Kirby: The crystal Warriors
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but the battle is just starting. Rated T for swearing, some romance, blood and gore in some chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

A/N- The sequel is now here! I have some new tricks up my sleeve and I think this story will be just as interesting as the last one. I hope you guys who read the first one will like this one just as much!

A/N- If you haven't read the first one you should, so you can understand the later chapters. (Also some characters clothes change, either from color of the clothes itself, but that's just a minor change)

* * *

Prologue-

"Hey Lily, what's up I haven't talked to you in ages!" Joann was on her omniphone, (a cell phone capable of communicating between dimensions and universes) she was taking to Lily.

_Joann was around five foot nine, with long black hair that covered her left eye. She was wearing a light blue dress with a black hoodie, she was also wearing black and blue sneakers and a blue flower in her hair._

"I know it feels like it's been a while, so, how are things in Dreamland?"

"Well, for starters NME has retreated off of this planet, we convinced the King that they were never a good thing to start off with, and we are trying to train the Cappies in the ways of fighting, though that isn't going well at all, how are things back home?"

"Well, for starts NME has retreated off of Earth completely after we preformed our sweep, Meta knight was able to help us with the UFO's and such, so all we need to do now is find NME's base and exterminate any NME workers that are still alive. That shouldn't be difficult. We have Jen on our side after all. So how is Pat doing?"

"Oh he's doing fine, we live together for now. Say speaking of how are Richard and the others?"

"They are doing fine, like I said we are going to fight NME again very soon."

"I wish you the best of luck on that one. Hey Lily, just a question but have you guys seen the crystal shower back home?"

"The crystal what?"

"The crystal shower, these crystals all started falling from the sky. I got one of the crystals recently, it's really pretty you should see them they sparkle and everything!" Lily laughed, she forgot about Joann's ADHD.

"Well that sounds really cool Joann, I wish we saw it back home, but I haven't."

"That sucks, well it's getting late, talk to you some other time?"

"Yes, sometime soon, it's been ages sense I've been able to fully talk to you."

"Okay then boss." Joann said jokingly before hanging up her phone.

During the past year Lily was actually the princess of what was left of human kind, seeing as she was the mother/founder the resistance, the savior of human-kind let alone the whole planet.

The others earned prestigious roles as well, Richard being a prince, Jackson a warlord, Gino a proud genius, Jen was known as the vanguard, a code name basically meaning that she is a huge reason for humanities victories against NME recently, and Henrietta, just being, Henrietta.

Joann was known as many aliases for her strength in stealth, quick natured attacks, and stalling her enemies. Pat, like Jackson was also a warlord, though he acted as Joann's protector.

There were new relationships between certain friends as well.

For one Jen and Jackson were dating, same with Joann and Pat. This was on Earth and between the friends.

However back on Popstar many things have changed as well.

For one Meta Knight had met up with two star warriors, Gold Knight, and Diamond Knight. Both of which were wanting to help defeat NME. Kirby was training as usual while Joann and Pat helped the Cappies little town modernize, at least to old human standards, so they can help with the war efforts.

_The scene changes to show Kirby talking to a strange fairy, who looked extremely panicked about something._

"Wait so you need to find these crystals and take them back?"

"Well, this crystal was broken a while back, to be exact all these crystals used to be one, but then dark matter consumed my planet, where this crystal came from. I was sent to escape with this crystal but the dark matter broke it and I went flying down into this planet. The crystal was broken in outer space who knows where all the shards are." Kirby noticed that this fairy looked sad and desperate, he put his stub, or hand, on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Hey don't worry about it, I can help you. My name is Kirby by the way." The fairy was relieved that someone would help her.

"My name is ribbon, come on we need to find the crystal shards!"

"Hey wait Ribbon wait up!" Kirby had to chase after Ribbon.


	2. Bandana Dee

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

A/N- We get a quick look on one of the main villains of the story. We also get to met a new hero, Bandana Dee (commonly refereed to as Bandana)

* * *

Chapter 1- Bandana Dee

"Hey hold on." Kirby said to Ribbon as he stopped running.

"What?"

"Before we go on this adventure I need to tell my friends where I am going, I can't just disappear on them."

"Um, okay." The two ran back to Cappy Town.

"Hey Kirby!" Tiff and Tuff shouted as they ran up to him.

"Hey guys where is Joann and Pat?"

"They're in their house, I don't know what they are doing though, why?"

"I need to talk to them and tell them I will not be here for a bit, I have some important things to do." Kirby said before running off to Joann and Pat's house.

"Hey Kirby, what's up?" Pat asked as he opened his front door.

_Pat was six feet tall with medium sized blond hair. He was wearing something close to the stereotypical soldier getup, but he was ready just wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans made to look like a soldier outfit._

"I need to tell you and Joann that I am going off to help this fairy named Ribbon collect these crystals, and that I might be gone for a while."

"Hm, I think seeing as NME has left Popstar and the others have the rest handled I think it would be safe to ask if me and Joann could join you."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Hold on, Joann!"

"Can you wait a second Pat? I'm in the middle of my research."

"I can take over for you for a second. Kirby wants to talk to you!" There was a pause. Then Joann walked out of her work room.

"Hey Kirby, what's up?" She asked as Pat walked into her work room.

"I was going off with my friend Ribbon to find some crystals, we were just letting you know but Pat said you and him could join us."

"Well, Pat can that's for sure."

"What about you?"

"I wish I could Kirby, but right now I am busy developing some personal projects, I might be done soon if you stay near here I can join you later."

"Oh, alright we will be back later to see if you are finished okay?"

"Okay sounds good."

"So have we come to a decision?" Pat asked as he walked into the foyer.

"You can go with Kirby and the others, I need to stay back so I can finish my projects but I might be able to join shortly just as long as my research isn't disturbed."

"Right, about that…"

"You melted the wrong metal didn't you?"

"Yes." Pat shamefully stared at the floor, but Joann laughed.

"That's alright. I had an emergency stash just in case you did that. I'll hopefully be done in a day or two."

"Okay, we will come back before you know it!"

"Just be careful okay?" Joann hugged Pat.

"I will be, don't worry I'll come back in one piece." Pat said before he and the others walked off, Tiff and Tuff walked in shortly after.

"Where are they going?" Tiff asked.

"Well, Kirby, this fairy girl named Ribbon, and Pat went off to find these crystals that fell from the sky the other night ago, I have no idea why though."

"Oh, why didn't you go with them?"

"I have to finish some things I've been making recently before I could be fully helpful to their cause."

"What are you making then?"

"Some top secret stuff really, personal experiments and such. But I can tell you it has to do with how Kirby can copy his foes abilities."

"You're researching about that?"

"Yes, it intrigues me and I believe that more people than just Kirby can use something like that, and it seems that my research has met a breakthrough."

"Do you think we can see?"

"I guess you can see the calculations I've made so far yes, come on in."

Meanwhile Kirby and the others were walking through green greens.

"So where do you think these crystals have ran off to?" Pat asked.

"Well, this crystal I have has a kind of sonar built into it. It can hunt down any nearby crystal shards."

"Well I sure hope that these crystals are not in some strangely colored wall that only Kirby can open with the same color copy ability, only for some of them to completely lie and be the completely wrong damn color."

"No Pat that would just be ridiculous." Kirby said right before they walked up to said colored wall in which they were walking through.

"Oh god damn it!" Pat shouted.

"This looks simple enough, it just needs some bombing."

"No that what it wants you to think! In the end it needs double ice! DOUBLE! Like one wasn't enough!"

"Pat."

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and shut up, I'll show you that it only needs bombs." Kirby took out his bombs and blew up the wall.

"See Pat, it did need bombs."

"There will be more, there always is!" Pat shouted with a crazy look in his eyes.

"For our sake you better be wrong, I HATE constant backtracking!"

"Damn straight."

"Hey you two look over there." Pat and Kirby looked over to where Ribbon was pointing at to see Bandana Dee was holding a crystal.

"Hey Bandana, over here!" Kirby shouted. Bandana didn't respond.

"Hm, maybe he didn't hear me?"

"Here Kirby, let me… hey Bandana over here!" Pat shouted as loud as he could, but Bandana still didn't respond.

"He still didn't hear us?"

"Well, that's a letdown."

"If only we had Joann with us, she can break eardrums if she screams full on." Pat walked up to Bandana.

"Hey, dude we were calling out your name. Can you hear me? Are you sleeping while standing up again?" Bandana turned around, but something was off.

"Waddle Doo, why are you wearing Bandana's Bandana?"

"I think that is Bandana." Kirby said as he ate a fire running fire foe, fusing the fire with bomb to get a duel ability.

"Then what happened to him?" Pat asked, at this time some strange dark ball with an eye floated out of Bandana for a few seconds, then floated back in.

"What was that thing?"

"That was dark matter." Ribbon looked horrified.

"You mean the thing that consumed your whole planet? Okay then we need to get it out of Bandana, but how?"

"I heard you can get someone out of possession or trances by hitting the back of their head wicked hard."

"Hey guys I could use a little help here!" They both turned around to see that Bandana had taken out his spear and was trying to stab Pat.

"Right, sorry!" Kirby ran forward and used his ability. In a matter of seconds Bandana flew off, after Kirby exploded several fire works out of himself. Bandana landed in front of a wall before getting back up again.

"We need to hit the back of Bandana's head but how?" Kirby asked as he ran back to Pat.

"Simple, I distract him, you go in for the kill." Pat said as he took out an assault rifle.

Kirby stood behind him and Pat started unloading on Bandana, who spun his spear as a way to block Pat's bullets. When Pat reloaded Kirby ran up and used his firework bombs again to plaster Bandana into a wall.

"I think that should just about to it." Pat said as he and Ribbon walked up to Kirby and Pat. The dark matter flew out of Bandana and flew away.

"What just happened?" Bandana asked as he got up.

"You just attacked us." Kirby said.

"I did?"

"Yes, though something called Dark Matter took control of you." Bandana looked startled.

"Sweet, we got the crystal!" Ribbon shouted before flying off.

"Hey Ribbon wait up!" Pat said as he ran after her.

"Hasty one, she is… okay Bandana, see you around!" Kirby ran after Pat, but was soon joined by Bandana.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Okay then." Kirby and Bandana caught up with the others.

_Meanwhile, in a fiery hellish world some person or creature was watching Kirby and the others through some sort of magic orb._

"Those fools, this is all going to be too easy. First I destroy Popstar, then, I destroy the omniverse!" The thing started to laugh evilly.

"Madam." A dark matter blob floated up to the entity.

"What is it child? If it's about your failure I already know about it." The dark matter looked worried.

"Should I try to possess the other one?"

"No need my child, I will take care of her myself."

_The evil creature continued to laugh evilly as the orb's view showed Joann showing Tiff some papers.  
_

* * *

A/N- The thing was looking through the view of the crystal Joann picked up before.


	3. Adeleine

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

* * *

Chapter 2- Adeleine

"Kirby where are we going?"

"We are kind of just following Ribbon."

"Right, we should go back to town right now. Check to see if Joann is ready."

"I agree, wait where are we?" Kirby looked around to see they were in some kind of forest he had never been to.

"Ribbon where are you taking us anyways?"

"To the next crystal shard, we need to collect those remember?"

"Right, we just promised a friend of ours we would go back to see if she could join us."

"That can wait can't it? This is more important."

"With all due respect Ribbon this journey might be a long one, the more people to help us the better."

"We can get her later can't we?"

"I guess, but it would be nicer to get her as quick as possible." The four continued to run into a colossal tree, which for some strange reason was hollowed out, and was infested with monsters. Pat was stunned about this, but to Kirby this was was perfectly normal. That's not what he was stunned about.

He was fascinated by the crystal Ribbon had, how exactly did it sense out and locate the other crystals they were hunting? If Kirby was a treasure hunter, he thought, he could make millions of D bills. But the last time he tried that he fell into an abyss that took forever to get out of.

"Hey Kirby come on your trailing behind us!" Kirby snapped back into focus.

"Right, sorry!" Kirby ran after the others.

Once Kirby caught up he and the others ran out of the top of the tree to see some kind of lift.

"Oh, I got this guys, you three get on!" Bandana jumped to the top where there was a wheel used to move the gondola like lift.

"Are you sure? I could probably to it faster, seeing as you guys are much lighter."

"Nah, don't worry Pat I got this handled." Bandana started to walk backwards and sure enough the platform started to move.

"I think there is a crystal somewhere nearby." Pat and Kirby looked around.

"I don't see it anywhere." Kirby said.

"What about under us?" Kirby checked to see it was floating under them.

"Oh I see it, I got this." Kirby jumped down.

"Good thing we didn't get Joann yet, shes afraid of heights." Pat said as Kirby floated back up.

"She is?"

"Well, I know she used to be when we where little, I'm not too sure about nowadays though."

Once they went into the second tree they saw a giant spring enemy.

"What the hell?"

"Sprong! I am the spring of doom! I hop and jump to your doom, spring!"

"… what is wrong with this thing?"

"Many things I'm guessing. But it shouldn't be a problem right Pat? It's only a mini boss."

"Bandana I think you should watch your word choice this thing is far from mini." Bandana sighed.

"You know sometimes Pat I have to question you, this is surely one of those times."

Meanwhile back in Cappytown Joann walked outside of her house, Diamond Knight walked over to her.

"Hello Joann, do you need any assistance?"

"Thanks Diamond Knight, but I'm just walking to the police station."

"May I ask for more detail?"

"You can join me if you want to. I was going to explain it to Bookem." Diamond looked on Joann's back to see that she had some kind of fancy looking sword in its sheath. He decided not to ask about it, knowing Joann she will probably explain it later.

Once he and Joann walked into the police station Chief Bookem got up from his desk.

"Hello Joann, I see you brought Diamond Knight with you, new personal escort or something?"

"No, he just wanted to tag along that's all."

"Oh okay, so what did you want to see me for?"

"Well, remember the research I was working on earlier?"

"Yeah you told me and the mayor to talk to Pat about business matters while you did your research. What where you doing anyways?"

"I was creating this." Joann pulled the sword out of its sheath, and a pistol out of her purse. The base of the sword had a star shaped grove on each side of it, while the pistol had similar groves in both sides to the pistols grip.

"What are these?" Bookem asked as Joann placed them on his desk so he and Diamond Knight could get better looks at them.

"These are what I call my weapons of duplication."

"What do they do? Make copies of themselves?"

"No they don't make copies of themselves exactly."

"Then what do they do?"

"I have question to ask you chief, do you think only Kirby can take the abilities of his enemies and use it as his own? Well these weapons show that assumption is imply incorrect."

"You mean that your new weapons can copy foes moves?"

"Kind of, for example, tell me a few abilities."

"Okay, how about fire?"

"Okay, the sword's blade would light on fire, and the pistol would change into a flame thrower."

"What about the ice ability?"

"The swords blade would be encased in ice and freeze any foe it touches. The pistols bullets would to the same."

"Okay, but what about the sword ability?"

"I think either you get a second sword, or a longer sword with the sword, I'm not too sure but the gun would turn into a bolt action rifle with bayonet. They are programmed to incorporate every ability somehow, some way. So, what did you need to see me for earlier?"

"Right, the Mayor and I was talking, and we seem to be missing two people in the city's population, Pat and Kirby. Where are they?"

"They are helping a fairy collect these crystals, don't worry they should be fine."

"Okay, so we are minus two fighters. Also I need to ask you something now. Pat told me before if he isn't around he wants someone else to protect you while he is either gone, or well, missing-in-action. So do you have anyone specifically that you would like to have protect you?" Joann looked over to Diamond Knight.

"Well, you did ask if I needed some assistance."

"I would be honored to."

"Okay then, is everything settled and good?" Joann asked Bookem.

"Yeah, we are good now."

"Okay then, come on Diamond knight, I need to finish up the final touches on these weapons."

"Okay then."

Meanwhile back in the forest the group walked to the end of the forest.

"Okay we collected all the crystals around here."

"Okay, so now is it okay to go get our friend Ribbon?"

"Yes, sorry I just wanted to get these crystals."

"No it's alright I understand you want to rush to save your planet, it's no problem. I was just wondering."

"Halt!" Everyone looked to see a painter was standing in their way.

"Who are you?" Pat asked.

"You will not be going anywhere." The painter jumped up to her canvas and painted quite a few foes.

From paint waddle dee's to paint knights this painters paint army wasn't one to mess with.

"You will be giving me your crystals thanks." The painter said to Ribbon.

"Ribbon stay behind us, we've got this handled.

"My army of paint will crush ALL opposition!"

"What's wrong with this painter anyways?"

"I bet she is being controlled by Dark Matter. Guys please be careful."

"Don't worry Ribbon, we will." At this Bandana threw his spear into the crowd.

"Pat cover me!" He ran forward, Pat terminating anything trying to hit him.

Once he ran up to his spear, which was stuck in the ground at an acute angle. He jumped forward, landed on the spear and jump kicked some painting in the face.

He ran by Kirby, who gained the paint ability and was running because all he did was heal or strengthen the foes due to them also being paint.

Bandana shoved an enemy toward his spear, jumped over it and used the spears angle to smack the painting in two. He took out his spear and stabbed it back into the ground at an ninety degree angle.

"I always wanted to try this out." Paintings where surrounding him.

Bandana Dee ran to his spear and jumped up to hold onto it, spinning and kicking everyone as he was spinning.

"You will not take over my canvas!" Bandana looked to see Kirby was trying to get the painter away from her canvas. Kirby kicked the canvas aside.

"Your painting days are over!" Kirby was about to strike, but the painter splashed his face with blue paint.

"Two can play at this game!" They both started to paint each other, fast and intensely.

"We are almost done with the paintings." Pat shouted as he continued to unload on every paint creation he saw. Once he and Bandana Dee were finished they saw Kirby fly back next to them, covered in paint.

"You will give me the crystals!" The painter ran towards them in some sort of crazy painter rage.

"I guess I'll have to brake the knights code just this once." As the painter ran up Pat kicked forward. The Painter whet flying back and Dark Matter flew out of her.

"What, what just happened?" She asked as she got up.

"It's kind of a long story, short version this thing called Dark Matter took you over and we saved you."

"You did? Thanks."

"Okay we got another crystal shard." Ribbon said happily as she picked up the crystal shard.

"Yes, let's go back now." The four were about to run off but then the painter stepped in their way again.

"Can I join you guys? My name is Adeleine."

"Why do you want to help us?" Bandana Asked.

"Well, I wanna find out more about this Dark Matter thing, also, I want to help you guys because you helped me."

"Good point, okay sure you can tag along." The five ran off to Cappy Town.


	4. Dededee

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

A/N- There are quite a few possessions in the beginning of the story, but I don't think I'm putting in any more after the next one...

* * *

Chapter 3- Dededee

"Hey Joann, Pat's at the door!"

"Oh, well this is his and my house, let him in."

"Right." Pat and the others walked into Joann's work room, she was finishing her weapons paint jobs.

"Right on time Pat, I just finished my weapons."

"Great, so now you can join us?"

"Yes, though I think you guys should rest up a bit, it is night time after all. You can take your new friends on a tour, I'll make dinner."

"I'll hang back guys, gotta fill Joann in on what we were doing." Pat said, the others nodded and walked out of the house.

"So, when did you recruit Bandana?"

"That's a long story."

Meanwhile Kirby was showing Adeline and Ribbon everything there is in Cappytown.

First off there was a brand new school, to bore the kids to death with. There was also some things humans used to have, like a movie theater and an arcade.

Of course there was still the mayors house, police station, and the residents houses. There was also a few mines around the town.

Little to the Cappies knowledge the planet seemed to be rich in minerals that could aid in the war against NME.

Earth had resources as well, but it was basically a wasteland with nowhere near as much life forms populating it, so mining there wasn't exactly the most productive thing to do.

"Wow this town sure is fancy." Adeline said, inspiration for paintings were flowing through her head as she continued to look at each and every interesting part of the town that she could.

"If you think that's interesting we should show you the castle. It's giant, fancy, and has way more interesting architecture. Or, at least that's what Tiff says." Bandana noted.

"Hey guys, does anything look off about the castle to you?" Kirby asked.

"Well, it looks like everyone is fighting and total chaos broke loose."

"Bandana why are you calm about this?"

"Well, I thought Dedede just misplaced his hammer again, and he wants to clobber Escargoon so he has the Waddle Dee's looking for it."

"That happened before?"

"Oh yeah several times as a matter of fact, you where just away all those times. You should have seen the time that me and Waddle Doo hid it in Escargoon's room." Bandana laughed as he said this, the memory of how much trouble Escargoon got into amused him.

"Well either way we should go find out what's going on." The group ran towards the castle.

Meanwhile back at Joann and Pat's house Tiff and Tuff run up to the porch. Tiff was about to knock on the door, but Pat was walking out of the house.

"I still have no idea why you wear day clothes to bed." Joann said to him as he opened the door.

"Well, I'm lazy and tired so changing is the last of my worries. I'm not too sure why you change to start off with you are lazier then I am when you are awake."

"Well, sleeping in the same clothes you used during the day time is gross because it's all dirty."

"Well, you look good with that on so I'm not complaining." Joann blushed, but quickly replied with.

"Pat you shouldn't gross out the little ones with love talk." Pat looked down.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

"We need help the castle turned into utter chaos!"

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, one moment it's peaceful then the next thing you know the Waddle Dee's are fighting one another, and Dedede is nowhere to be seen!"

"Oh my, Pat we should go and find out what's wrong."

"I'll go, Joann you stay here."

"Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't suggest going into battle with only a night gown on for protection, and knowing you changing might take a while."

"Okay fine, I'll stay back, Tiff, Tuff, you should stay here where it is safe."

"Okay." While Tiff and Tuff walked into the house Pat ran off to the castle.

"Holy shit, uh, I mean crap, this place is a giant brouhaha!" Ribbon said as the four ran into the castle.

"What should we do?" Adeline asked.

"We should find Waddle Doo, or Sword, or Blade. They might know what's going on!" The four ran off, Kirby ate a sword that was laying on the ground to get the sword ability.

"Hey guys over here!" The group looked to see Sword was waving over to them. There was only one problem, there was a wall of Waddle Dee's in their way, all carrying spears or swords, looking extremely pissed off.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Kirby said as he brandished his sword to the crowd.

"Step aside Waddle Dee battalion number 0415, Bandana Dee commands it!" No one moved.

"That's odd, they didn't listen."

"What's so odd about that?"

"Well, I have as much power over them as Waddle Doo has."

"Wait why don't we just attack them?" Ribbon asked.

"It's more complicated then you think. These are the King's foot soldiers, the Cappies are on a thin alliance with him as it is, if we attack his soldiers without hesitation he will take this as us trying to over throw him."

"He isn't that paranoid is he?"

"Oh yes he is." Kirby and Bandana said in unison.

"Oh, well what should we do?"

"It appears like we have no choice, we will have to fight them." Bandana said.

"Are you nuts there are several more of them then there are us!" Kirby shouted.

"Not anymore." The three looked to see Adeline had painted an army of laser shooting shapes.

"Come on let's fight!" Kirby and Bandana used a wide array of combos and techniques to get their way through the Waddle Dee wall, though Kirby got a bit carried away and ate at least a fourth of the Waddle Dee battalion.

Within a matter of a single minute the four walked up to Sword.

"Sword what's going on?"

"Crap, Bandana I was just about to ask you that, I have no idea what's going on with the Waddle Dee's."

"They just randomly started to attack?"

"Yes that's pretty much what happened."

"What should we do?"

"Go talk to Waddle Doo I'm sure he knows what's going on."

"Where is he?"

"He's up in the throne room last time I checked."

"Okay thanks!"

Meanwhile in the same battlefield Pat fought his way up to Blade.

"Blade what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but something is wrong with the king that's for sure!"

"Is he in the throne room?"

"No he's on the tallest tower in the castle, look he's up there!" Blade pointed to where Dedede was at.

"Uh, he's floating…"

"I know, again, something is wrong with him."

"Okay I'll make my way over to him right now." Pat looked to his right to see the Waddle Dee's where not fighting at a single doorway.

He ran over and into the castle, fighting Waddle Dee's this way and that until he bumped into the others.

"Pat I thought you stayed back with Joann."

"I did, but then I heard from Tiff and Tuff that something was going on at the castle."

"Yeah, we need to find out what Dedede is doing."

"I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, follow me!" The others started to follow Pat.

"Why would the king have his own troops fight each other?" Ribbon asked.

"I don't know, even though from what I've seen the king is a total loon, I don't think he would be crazy enough to just randomly tell his troops to fight each other."

"It just seems illogical."

"Thank you Spock."

"Who?"

"Never mind." The group got to the tower Dedede was above, the only thing in their way as the stairs that towered up to the top.

"Okay, should be simple enough." Kirby took a step forward, but then a ball of fire shot where he stood. The group looked up to see Dedede had floated down to them.

"Come on guys we need to get to the top." Kirby said as he started to run.

"What about Dedede?"

"Attack him if you can but don't let him be your only focus!" The group started to run, Pat unloaded as much bullets on Dedede as he could as they continued to run up.

Dedede would fire an exploding fire ball every now and then, causing the group, other than ribbon, scrambling onto the next step on the stairs before they fell.

Once they got to the top Dedede blasted through the floor, only the outer ring of the tower was left, seeing as Dedede did not blast that part.

"Sense when can penguins fly!?" Pat shouted.

"Sense Dark Matter was put into them! Come on we can't just let Dedede be controlled like this the whole castle will be in ruins."

"Well what do you suggest we do Kirby? I mean neither me nor Bandana can fly, and I kind of just ran out of bullets."

"I think I know what to do, Pat you might need to sit this one out unless Adeline can help you somehow. Bandana, time for your secret move."

"I have a secret move?"

"The helicopter, you know, the helicopter."

"Oh right, I know what you're talking about." Bandana put his spear over his head, and then started to spin it. He spun it so fast that he started to fly.

"Okay, you're going down Dark Matter!" Bandana shouted as he started to spin towards Dedede.

"Adeline I need you to draw something for me, though it is kind of complicated." Kirby said as he ran up to her and Pat.

"You will fail." Dedede's voice sounded off, a little lower than before. He took out his hammer and swung at Bandana. Bandana blocked but started to fall, because his spear stopped spinning.

"You wait and see." Bandana stabbed towards Dedede, who blocked and swung at Bandana again. Bandana jumped onto the hammer and off of it, using the force to jumped extra high back into the sky, he spun his spear and then threw it.

It was like a saw blade, Dedede was able to knock it down, but Bandana drop kicked him, and then fell down to grab the spear.

Once he grabbed it he turned around to see Dedede was on fire, Kirby had hit him with a giant flaming sword. The dark matter flew out of Dedede, absorbing the fire as a source of energy, and then flew off into the town.

"What's going on? What, what happened to my castle!?" Dedede shouted as he got up.

"This might take a while to explain to you."

"I think it should be safe now guys."

"Okay, come on Tuff we need to find out if our parents are okay." Tiff and Tuff ran out of Joann's house.

Joann walked into her and Pat's bedroom and took out her crystal shard.

"I wonder, what does that fairy want with these anyways? Oh well, the others should be back soon, I better get dinner started." Joann walked into the kitchen and put her crystal shard down.

While she was washing her hands a white blob similar to the dark matter floated out. Joann looked over to get something from the fridge. She screamed out of surprise.

"No, no! Get away! Someone help!"


	5. Cappytown Problems

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

* * *

Chapter 4- Cappytown problems

"Okay, so you mean to tell me that I was possessed by this weird blob thing and then told my army to fight itself?" The group was still trying to explain the situation to Dedede.

"Yes, for the love of all things sweet and delicious we said that fifteen thousand times already!" Kirby had no more patience with Dedede and was ready to grab Dedede's hammer and clobber him with it.

"You guys go back to Joann. I'll try to beat this concept into the king's head."

"Okay then Bandana, though I doubt you will do any better than we did." The rest walked back to Cappytown, what they saw was very concerning.

It was total chaos, from the running, screaming Cappies, to a good few wrecked and burning buildings, the whole town was under attack.

"What's going on Chief?" Pat asked as he and the others ran up to chief Bookem.

"Pat your girlfriend is going crazy!"

"What is she doing is she alright?"

"I'm not too sure what's wrong with her, but she's wrecking the town!" Bookem looked to see Joann was walking towards them, sword in one hand, pistol in the other.

"Oh boy, this is going to be great." Pat said sarcastically.

"What should we do?"

"Well logic dictates that we will have to fight her, knock her out so dark matter can be released from her." At this Joann chuckled.

"Dark Matter is the least of your worries." Everyone was confused, but she continued to laugh.

"Sorry Joann, but this is for your own good!" Pat put away his gun and took a metal pipe he saw on the ground. He struck towards Joann but Joann cut the pipe in half with her sword.

Pat had to start dodging Joann's many slashes.

"Hold on Pat I'll help!" Kirby ran forward, but then Joann pointed her gun at him, the gun scanned him and gained a flame thrower attachment. She then used the ability she gained to light Kirby on fire.

He had to jump into a nearby water barrel, which Joann broke by shooting at it, her gun was firing knifes somehow. It had both the sword and fire ability like Kirby did.

"Maybe this will stop her!" Adeleine painted a giant ice golem. Joann scanned it with her sword to get an ice blade and then used her flame thrower to melt the ice monster.

"Damn she's good." Joann then created an ice wave out of her blade that froze Adeleine.

She started walking towards Ribbon.

"You're coming with me." Before she could grab Ribbon Pat had grabbed her arm, he pulled towards him and lifted Joann, holding her like a fire fighter would hold someone. He then used all his weight to slam her onto the ground.

She got back up and fired her flame thrower.

Pat jumped back and pulled out a pistol of his own.

He found himself in a difficult situation in which he had to ask himself one question, was he going to shoot his girlfriend? It was the only way to get whatever was controlling her out of her body, but then again if he miss fires he could very well shot her in the head or somewhere else very important, and then comes the problem of how she would be injured, and not be able to go with him and the others. Even though she was able to face Nightmare face to face twice, maybe even more times, and lived, she wouldn't be able to journey with him and the others if he just shot her knee or something.

"Pat!" Kirby shouted, Pat snapped back into focus when he saw Joann was running off with Ribbon.

"Help!"

"Hold on Ribbon we're coming!" As Joann was running Bandana showed up, using his spear as a chopper yet again he flew down, stunned Joann by hitting her with the blunt end of the spear, then grabbing Ribbon.

Joann turned around and started to unload on Bandana, but was quickly silenced by Dedede, who had knocked Joann in the head pretty hard.

With that a white blob flew out of Joann. It looked around, then flew off into Whispy Woods.

"So the king finally understood what happened?" Kirby asked.

"Well, now that I seen it happen right now it makes a lot more sense." Pat knelt down next to Joann.

"Is she alright?" Bandana asked after he and Kirby thawed out Adeline.

"I don't know. Hey, Joann, are you awake?"

"Yeah, ow, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, something took over you and wrecked the town."

"Oh no, I did what?" Joann stood up, but collapsed soon after.

"Joann you're not okay."

"Yes I am, I need to see Bookem right now."

"Joann what you need to do right now is lie down, come on I'll get you home." Pat picked Joann up and carried her back to their house.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ribbon asked as Pat laid Joann down on their bed.

"She should be, knowing Joann she has faced way worse and came out alive. If anything she will just need some rest and then she'll be fine. But I have to ask you something Ribbon, do you know why the thing that possessed Joann was a white blob and not a black one?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to guess that it's like the dark matters commander or something."

"But why would it try to take over Joann? Why not some normal dark matter?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Well, that's not the point right now. We need to give chase, something like that shouldn't be able to escape that easily."

"It ran into Whispy Woods, do you think that it could have possibly-" Kirby cut himself off, Pat, Joann, and Bandana looked extremely worried.

"Kirby, you aren't possibly thinking that well, THAT will happen do you?"

"It sure as hell looks like it right now Joann." Joann was speechless.

"What do you think will happen?"

"Well, Whispy Woods is captained by Whispy himself, if the white blob can control Whispy it could use him to control every other tree in the forest, sending their roots to Cappytown, finishing off the job the white blob started." Ribbon looked worried.

"Whispy can do that?" She asked.

"Well, everyone thinks trees are helpless and a pushover, Whispy could do a shit load of things that would hurt everyone else. He just chooses not to do it."

"Of course like Joann just said he never used it, but he can to it, so some evil thing possessing him is definitely not a good thing." Pat said.

"Right, maybe we can find a few crystals shards along the way as well." The group was ready to go, but Kirby looked over to see Pat was still sitting next to Joann.

"Hey Pat, are you coming?"

"No, I need to tend to my girlfriend's wounds. You guys should be fine without me right?"

"Yeah, we should be good!" Kirby said as he and the others ran out of the house.

"What was that thing?" Joann asked as Pat walked over to a cabinet filled with medical equipment.

"I'm not sure what the thing that controlled you was." Pat said as he began to fully inspect Joann's injuries.

Her injuries were thankfully not lethal, she had a major headache thanks to Dededee, and her whole body ached thanks to the slam Pat preformed on her.

"Come on babe I didn't know you were this delicate." Pat said jokingly as he wrapped up whatever parts of Joann where cut or scraped open.

"In my defense that cobblestone floor left quite the mark. But getting back to the point are you sure you have no idea what attacked me?"

"No, it looked like dark mater though."

"Dark what now?"

"Dark matter, it possessed some of the others before."

"Oh I see, that's what possessed the others, you forgot to tell me its name. So that thing wasn't what possessed me?"

"I have no idea Joann, as far as I know what possessed you looked kind of like dark matter, only different."

"Okay now I am seriously confused."

"Hold on I'll explain more in a bit, need to finish patching your wounds."

"Okay, ow!"

"Sorry." Once Pat was finished there was a knock on the door.

Pat walked out to the front and opened the door.

"Hey Bookem." Pat said nervously.

"Hey, so I see Joann is no longer destroying things."

"Yeah, something possessed her. But hey, at least we got it out of her right?" The chief frowned.

"I guess so, but how will we pay for the damages?"

"You can rebuild right? I mean NME is pushed back into its base so it's not like you have to worry about being attacked."

"You have a point, I'll tell your plan to the mayor. How is Joann, is she alright?"

"She should be fine with some rest."

"Okay, good to know." Bookem walked out of the house.

"Who was that?"

"It was Bookem, he was just checking to see if you where alright."

"Oh, hey can I ask you a question."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did my weapons work?" Pat chuckled.

"They worked like your charm does." Joann laughed.

"Well that's good to know, here." Joann handed Pat her sword and gun.

"Go help the others."

"No, I'm staying here with you."

"I'm fine now, imagine what will happen if that dark matter thing takes over Whispy dude."

"The others are probably close to fighting him, I'd be too late to help them." Joann sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's hope that the others don't fail this."

Meanwhile Kirby and the others ran into the heart of the forest, but it was too late.

They saw the white blob fly into Whispy.

"Oh no, we were too late." Kirby said.

"No, we still have time we can knock it out of him!" Bandana said as he readied his spear.

"Get ready guys this is going to be a tough fight." Roots started to sprout from the ground, incasing the heroes inside a ring of the roots.

"Ribbon get out of here, something tells me Whispy like Joann will try to catch you."

"Okay then Kirby." Ribbon floated up, only to realize something terrible.

"The roots are spreading out towards Cappy Town!"

"I thought so, this thing is going to destroy the town. Come on guys we need to get rid of Whispy and quickly!"

"Not to fast!" Four small trees jumped in front of Whispy.

"Oh not now, damn it I forgot that Whispy could have control of other trees."

"What should we do Kirby?"

"Bandana you and Adeline have to take care of the four younger trees, I'll take care of Whispy." Kirby said as he pulled out his flame sword and jumped forward. He swung at Whispy but somehow Whispy wasn't hurt.

"Huh? How the heck is he not affected?"

"I don't know but these smaller trees can be hurt, help us take them out!"

"Alright then." The trees were easy to kill for Kirby. He had a fire weapon after all, and all the little trees could do was spit air at him, not all that threatening.

When he and the others where done making quick work of the smaller trees Whispy shot out roots, knocking Adeline's canvas and Bandana Dee out of the ring of roots.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now Whispy, looks like old times huh?" Kirby said as he readied his blade.

Whispy launched out several apples sharpened and ready to do considerable damage to Kirby. Kirby blocked with his sword until Whispy ran out of apples, then he ran forward and slashed at Whispy, who caught on fire.

"Oh no!" Kirby realized what he had done.

The white blob flew out of Whispy as Kirby cut down the root ring.

"Adeline I need you to do something for me, and fast!" Kirby shouted as he ran out and brought back her canvas.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to paint something for me, it doesn't have to look top notch I just need you to paint this thing for me."

Meanwhile back at the town Pat walked back into his and Joann's house.

The roots were stopped barely a few feet away from the town.

He walked back into the bed room to see Joann was asleep. He looked out the window to see there was smoking coming from Whispy woods.

"No way, they didn't."

"Didn't what?" Pat looked to see Joann was waking up.

"Well, let's just say that Kirby and the others stopped Whispy in a way."

"Huh? Did they kill him?"

"In a matter of specking I assume so."

"They did!?" Joann sat up to look out the window.

"My god, Kirby…"

...

"Okay thanks Adeleine!" Kirby ran forward with the water copy ability. Within a few seconds any fire started was extinguished and the rest of the area was swamped with the cascade of water.

"There were go, Whispy should be fine now." Kirby ran up to Whispy to see a green crystal in front of him.

"Hey Ribbon what is this crystal, is it different?" Kirby asked as Ribbon floated up.

"Yes, though I have no idea what crystal it is. I have never seen it before."

"Well in any case we would go back to Joann and Pat. Tell them about this crystal and find out if the town was hit."


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

A/N- This chapter begins a string of chapters relating to the other heroes, and the time starts at around when Pat and the others were about to meet Adeleine.

* * *

Chapter 5- Preparations

**Lily's POV**

"Did you need to see me Briggs?" I asked as I walked into the hanger.

_Lily was five foot eight with long, almost waist length, blond hair. Her tiara was resting on her head. She was wearing a purple dress with a pink button-up long sleeve shirt, the buttons where undone, she also had a purse with her and was wearing uggs._

During the past year back home we have rebuilt most of what we lost during the NME invasion, Earth was looking kind of what it looked like before.

"Yes princess, Meta Knight wanted to talk to you about something. He should be in the Halberd."

"Okay thanks." I walked into the familiar ship. The memories of the huge dark hands, Dark Knight, Jen, and everything revolving around my past journeys where flashing in my head as I walked down the familiar hallways. There were still things I really didn't understand, such as reasons why NME would even want to rule the entire universe. Personally speaking being the ruler of what's left of the human race is enough work for me I couldn't imagine having to keep a whole universe in line.

"Hey Meta, what did you want to see me for?" I asked as I walked into the control room.

"I wanted to talk about the attack plan with you. The way I see it, if we go like we are now we are not going to do nearly as good as we could."

"Alright, so how can we improve our chances?"

"We need at least one more Star ship. I made the Halbird to last the trip though it wouldn't hurt if we had another ship in the skies."

"Well do you have any ideas on how to make another one? I have none."

"I know how to, but we lack the blue prints we need in order to make one."

"Okay, so do you have any blue prints?"

"I don't, but Diamond and Gold Knight might. We would have to go back to Popstar to do that."

"Okay then, I'll go talk to Jen in that case."

"I'll prepare a work force of engineers for when you come back."

"Okay then, well, see you in a bit." I walked out of the Halbird to see Richard walk up to me.

_Richard was six feet tall, with short dark blue hair covered by a crown, He had a light blue T-shirt on and jeans with blue shoes._

"Hey babe, I heard you were here."

"Yes, come on we need to go talk to Jen."

"Alright, what for?"

"Basically we need to construct another star ship before going to the NME base in order to have a higher chance of victory. Meta Knight needs us to go to Cappytown and talk to Diamond and Gold Knight about Star ship blue prints."

"Oh alright, Jen is at her house, I was just talking to her and Jackson."

"Great, come on let's go." We walked out of the hangers and back towards our town.

"I wonder how Joann and Pat are doing." Richard said.

"Joann said they are doing fine. You do know they are going out right?"

"They are? Was this just recent or something?"

"I think so." We walked up to Jen's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Jen walked out.

_Jen was five foot eight inches tall, with long jet black hair. She was wearing a green tank top, blue short shorts with two pouches in them, one on each hip, the right hip rested a pistol in its holster, a few knifes in the left hip pouches, and finally she was wearing blue sneakers._

"Hey Lily, hello again Richard, what's up?" Jen asked.

"Hey, we need to quickly travel to Popstar. Could you come with us?"

"Okay sure, Jackson can come along to right?"

"Of course, but we need to go ASAP."

"Okay, hold on, Jackson!"

"What's up Jen?" Jackson asked as he walked up.

_Jackson was five foot ten with short brown hair. He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a fighting headband on, jeans and dark red shoes._

"Lily needs me to go to dreamland with her and Richard and I wanted to know if you are tagging along."

"Sure I'll come along."

"Okay great, I'll form an omega portal then." Once we got to Cappytown we walked to Chief Bookem's police station.

"Oh, hey Lily, Richard, Jen, and Jackson, it's been a while sense we've seen you, what can I help you with?"

"We need to see Diamond or Gold Knight. Do you know where they are?"

"I think Gold Knight was at chef Kawasaki's restaurant, you could check there."

"Okay, thank you chief." We walked out to chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Gold Knight was walking out of the place.

"Hey, Gold Knight!" I ran over to him.

"Hey princess, do you need me for something?"

"Yes actually, do you have blue prints for a star ship? Meta Knight needs one."

"I indeed to, just made the finishing touches over lunch, here." He handed me a blue print.

"Thank you very much Gold Knight."

"No problem, it's my honor to be able to help you princess." Gold Knight bowed then walked off.

"Okay, so let's go back to Meta and fix ourselves up a star ship."

"Wait babe don't you wanna see Joann and Pat for at least a little bit?" Richard asked.

"Right, wasn't thinking about that. I would like to see them, come on guys let's go visit them."

"Right away!" We walked over to Joann and Pat's house. I knocked on the door and waited to see Diamond Knight opened the door.

"Oh hello there your majesties, Jen, and Jackson, how may I help you four?"

"We wanted to know if Joann and Pat are home."

"Joann is, Pat is off helping a fairy collect something. Come on in."

"Who is it Diamond Knight?" Joann poked her head out of her workroom and looked stunned when she saw us.

"Lily, Richard, Jen, Jackson, it's nice to see you four again, what did Gino and Henrietta decide not to join you this time around?"

"Well, we were around town getting a star ship blue print and wanted to see if you where in the neighborhood. We forgot to ask Gino or Henrietta if they wanted to take along."

"Oh, well come on in take a seat. So how are you?" Joann asked as we all walked into her the living room and sat down. Diamond Knight stayed by the door.

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

"I'm putting the finishing touches on my new weapons."

"You mean the ones that can copy enemies abilities like Kirby can?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, I'm just not sure what paint job would look good with it."

"Well you can never go wrong with a black paint job."

"For the gun sure that paint job would look fine, but what about the sword?"

"I think would should spray paint the hilt gold, then the star grooves red." I said.

"Huh, good idea Lily, okay so now I know what to paint it. Say by the way wait right here for a sec." Joann got up and walked into her bedroom. She walked out with a black gem stone.

"Nice obsidian gem, did Pat get it for you?" Jen asked.

"It's not obsidian actually, it's a black crystal." I remembered Joann talking about crystals before.

"Oh, is that crystal from that crystal shower you where talking about over the phone?" I asked.

"Yes actually, isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah it sure is, I think black crystals are pretty rare so that thing must be worth a lot of money."

"You think? I'm going to keep it though, I like it too much to sell it."

"So when were you or Pat going to tell us you were going out?"

"Wait what you and Pat are going out?" Jen blurted out. Joann blushed.

"Well I was meaning to tell you but I wanted to tell you all at the same time so I could save the effort of repeating myself like five damn times, sorry." I laughed. Joann never was one to do tedious things.

"Well we know now don't we?" Jackson asked.

"So, when did he ask you? Or did you ask him?"

"No he asked me, it was over dinner at Kawasaki's, and I thought why not? I mean I already live with him and practically do everything with him. If you think about it I pretty much was already dating him."

"Hm, good point, so what's Pat's old bedroom now the guest room?" Joann laughed a little.

"You know us so well don't you Lily?"

"It was a reasonable guess sure, but either way what is Pat doing right now? Diamond Knight said something about a fairy."

"Oh right, well there was this fairy named ribbon who came in search for some crystal shards, though the ones she is looking for are clear so I think I can keep my black one."

"Why does she need with the crystals?"

"Well your guess is as good as mine honestly, so can you guys stay around for dinner later or no?"

"I wish we could Joann, but we need to go back and build another star ship before we head off to NME's fortress."

"Oh, alright, maybe some other time?"

"We will beat NME ASAP so we can all get together for a celebration feast."

"Sweet, I'll be looking forward to it." Me, Richard, Jen, and Jackson got up.

"It was nice to see you again Joann."

"You to Richard, keep Lily safe for me would you?"

"You know I would."

"Well, goodbye you four, good luck."

"You to Joann." With that the four of us walked into the omega portal, back into the hanger where Meta Knight was waiting.


	7. Sanity on the Edge

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

A/N- This chapter is more of a reflection of Edge and Jen's time with NME

A/N- ... means there is a new scene

* * *

Chapter 6- Sanity on the Edge

"You know what you need to do."

"But, why are we doing this?"

"Girl you're not here to ask questions, you're here to get a job done. Now I expect you to get it done."

"Okay Nightmare." The mission was not simple. Even though Jen was no one special for some reason Nightmare wanted her to lead the division this time around.

"You ready to do this?" Edge asked as a few monsters hid in the shadows.

The mission objective, Nightmare wanted to start a war, five kids have already begun a controversy against him, and he might as well let everyone know they are right. They were going to infiltrate a military base and steal at the very least one nuke. Nightmare was interested by this kind of technology and wanted to find a way to make his monsters immune to it. Though he felt like he didn't exactly need to, it's not like they'd win anyways.

Edge could tell Jen was scared, he knew why. They were simple teenagers, not marines or FBI agents. They were basically soldiers, not kids playing war, and Jen was not ready for something like this.

"You'll live." He said, Jen looked over to him.

"But what happens if we get caught?"

"We'll have to fight, possibly kill."

"Kill our own kind?" Edge sighed, he wasn't happy with the idea either, but for their sake they had to do what Nightmare wanted them to do.

"Look, Jen, we can talk about this later alright?" Jen frowned, and finally shock her head.

"I don't like this."

"You're going to disobey Nightmare?" Edge sounded fearful, he remembered the last time someone disobeyed Nightmare.

"No, I'm just hesitant."

"Okay, don't worry Jen I'm here to protect you." Jen looked reassured.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Jen opened some blue prints.

"So this is what the base consists of, all the standard things really. The third building down is where the nukes are stored. So we are going to have to sneak past the first two and most importantly the gate." Jen looked up to see Edge was the only one with her, the monsters where attacking the base, full force.

"But, I thought that Nightmare said we were sneaking into the base not just attacking it." Jen's heart sank, she should have assumed this was going to happen. Nightmare had lied to get Jen on the battlefield.

"But, why would he?" Jen thought allowed.

"Jen come on, let's move before reinforcements arrive!" Jen snapped back into focus to see Edge was running into the base.

"Edge wait up!" Jen ran after him. Edge was the only person she really trusted, he was the only one who looked after her, cared about her, so she followed without question.

Though this changed, much like everything else did.

Jen would never have guessed she would be on the opposite side of the battlefield.

Jen would never have guessed she would eventually fight her dear friend, or even kill him for that matter.

"Edge please wait up!"

"Jen!" Edge looked behind Jen, there was a sniper pointing straight at her.

"Jen!"

**…**

"Remind me why I'm saving this girl?"

"You don't understand, Jen could be very important to your studies."

"The only thing important about her body is the bullets in it." Edge was desperately trying to keep Jen alive, even if it meant arguing with Nightmare.

"But tell you what boy, maybe we can make what you humans call a compromise. I'll save this pathetic girl's life, if you help me with something very important." Edge would have done it anyways, and Nightmare new it. He saw some potential in this kid, might as well keep him in a good mood. But he had to make sure everything he gave or allowed Edge to do had some kind of investment in his long term plan, now was the time to put said plan into action.

"Of course, just please help Jen."

"I'll have her taken care of child."

**…**

"Holy shit, what are you doing to Edge?" Jen looked horrified.

"It's a sort of experiment. You should be proud of him, not terrified by the procedure." Nightmare sighed. The human men could handle this kind of stuff, why can't most women handle this?

"I am, if Edge wanted this I'll be happy for him, but it just looks really painful."

"If the test is successful then you will all undergo this process."

"You mean this test could fail?" Nightmare was annoyed. If he was human and needed to breathe he supposed he would sigh right now, Edge better have been right about Jen being useful.

"There is a chance, but Edge was willing to take those risks."

"Edge," Jen put her hands on the viewing glass.

"Please make it through this."

**…**

"Jen I said I'm fine!" Edge was having an unexpected temper spike.

"Sorry, I was just making sure."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be worried to start off with. Nightmare knows what he's doing, if you have so many problems with him why don't you talk to him about it?" Edge was confused, he felt angry, increasingly violent. Was this part of the experiment?

He was worried he was going to harm Jen, so he used his anger to try and at the very least get Jen away from him. He knew she only spoke her problems with him, like she should. But he needed her to leave before he hit her. It was hard to control his mind, every muscle screamed for violence, even on the person he loved.

"You know I can't do that."

"Well talk to someone else would you?"

"Edge, you're not fine, what's bugging you?"

"I said I'm fine!" Edge couldn't control himself any longer.

He felt his arm fly forward followed by a scream of pain. Jen looked at him, she was about to cry. Edge had hit her in the stomach pretty hard.

What was most concerning was the fact that she had been shot there earlier, and now Edge and ripped apart the stitching. Edge was already enraged, but not due to Jen, due to himself now.

"Jen."

"Stay away from me!" She got up and ran off crying, covering her bloody stomach.

**…**

"This is only temporary Edge, your rage is more useful then you realize."

"My rage is useful? Nightmare I'm turning into a monster!"

"I know, child, did you think all of these experiments weren't for making you into one?"

"Why do I need to be a monster in my mind though. I can't control it, whenever I see another human I just, I just," Edge lost again and punched a wall, leaving quite the dent.

"Like I said Edge these feelings are only temporary."

"Well can't you make them last shorter?"

"You're worried about that girl again aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You show great amounts of restraint towards her. You know the more you restrain the more these feelings will stick around." Edge was confused, but Nightmare was not talking about removing Edge's violent tendencies, he was talking about removing the other emotions.

"You mean that will help?"

"Yes, just let it all out, that girl loves you, she'll understand.

**…**

"That son of a bitch." Jen said as she sat up. She was meditating in the Raisin Ruins.

She did that at least once a month. She could feel that Edge's spirit stayed there and that day she was able to connect to him she guessed because she got visions from Edge's point of view.

She already knew he was forced to kill her, but she didn't know it was more than that.

She felt angry, angry at Nightmare, angry at NME, but most importantly, angry at herself.

Why didn't she just talk Edge out of joining NME when they were younger? All she had to do was tell him she was staying and he would have stayed, because truth be told Edge was unsure about joining NME at first.

She was angry, but deep inside she was truly sad, she felt like it was partially her fault.

"Hey." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, it was Jackson.

"How did you come here without an omega portal?"

"You left yours open." Jen remembered that she does that if Jackson wants to join her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he sat next to Jen. She hugged him and began to cry into his shoulder.

This surprised Jackson, after Edge's death she never cried. She said that NME had used a weakness of hers against her, and that she planned to show no more weaknesses. Before he asked what was wrong Jen said it.

"Edge, I finally understand." She cried even harder.

"Understand what?" He was confused.

Jen retold the visions she got to Jackson. Jackson sighed.

"Just when I thought Nightmare couldn't go any lower."

"I know I shouldn't cry, but I can't help it."

"It's not a bad thing it cry Jenny, it's best to let it out eventually." Jenny was Jackson's nick name for Jen.

"I really shouldn't though."

"Who's going to see other than me Jenny? Come on I'm your boyfriend like I'm going to tell NME your weakness of crying." Jackson put his arm around Jen as she continued to cry.

"Meta Knight and the others started construction on the new Star Ship. NME will get theirs soon enough, don't you worry."


	8. Trinull

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, or Earth... I seriously doubt that any one person could own Earth... anyways I only own my OC's and Jokes I make

Summary- (sequel to Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) There is trouble in Ripple Star, something evil has swarmed the planet. The only way to save the planet is to find and collect all the crystal shards. However, there is an evil luring far beyond Ribbon's understandings. Meanwhile our old heroes bring the fight to NME's home base, but find out some unsavory information. Will they be able to stop NME knowing this information?

A/N- A new OC is mentioned at the end of the chapter, main OC or just a helper, who knows. I sure don't.

* * *

Chapter 7- Trinull

"Hey Kirby, how did putting out the fire go?" Pat asked as the rest walked into the house. Joann was sitting up in her and Pat's bed.

"Thankfully it didn't create major damage, how are you feeling Joann?" Bandana asked as he and the others walked up.

"I'm feeling a bit better, so did you get what you where looking for?" She asked Ribbon.

"We found something else, it's a different colored crystal." She handed the crystal over to Joann.

"Huh, this one's green. From my knowledge there are only clear and black crystals." At that moment the crystal started to glow, and then a high pitched noise started to sound.

Joann grabbed her head in pain, her head killed.

"Joann are you okay?" Pat asked.

He heard some noise coming closer, he looked to the door to see a black crystal fly towards the green crystal.

The noise got louder as the two started to spin, floating near Joann. Joann's head killed, she couldn't take the head splitting pain anymore. Joann quickly passed out soon after. The crystals continued to hover, but the noise stopped.

"Huh, what was that?" Ribbon asked.

"Joann." Pat shook his girlfriend lightly, seeing as that sometimes wakes her up, she was still out cold.

"Something about that noise caused Joann to pass out." Bandana noted.

"Joann had a black crystal?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah, she caught it when the clear crystals fell down." Pat explained.

They heard Joann groan a little, then the noise came back, but this time it was softer. Pat tried waking Joann up again.

"Let me sleep." She said sleepily as she laid down and turned onto her right side. She often slept on her side.

"Hell… hello?" Joann opened her eyes after that, everyone looked at the crystal.

"Did those crystals just talk?" Joann asked.

"It would seem so." Pat said.

"Hi there, I'm Kirby." Kirby was about as friendly and happy as ever, he liked making first impressions, it was exciting for him to meet new people.

"Huh, it would be rude of us not to acknowledge this crystal at least. Hello, my name is Joann, this is Adeleine, and he's Bandana Dee, though we like to just call him Bandana. This is my boyfriend Pat, and finally this fairy is Ribbon." The crystals floated there for a bit.

"My name, is Trinull."

"Okay, uh, nice to meet you Trinull." To Ribbion this was awkward, she never knew crystals could talk.

Joann on the other hand was skeptical about this Trinull.

"Are you really two floating different colored crystals?"

"No, though due to a terrible curse I was trapped inside these crystals."

"Who are you then? I mean I know your name, but what where you?" Trinull paused, to Joann it seemed to long, like as if Trinull was thinking of something instead of remembering.

"I used to be a brave warrior until my fate has met me. I was journeying around the ripple star's solar system until a deadly monster had caught me off guard. I was surprised and over powered. My fate was to be sealed in eight different crystals. Each with a different color."

"What are the colors?"

"Those lady Joann, are very simple. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, cyan, white, and black, right now all I'm worried about is the people of ripple star. Something that powerful nearby just spells out trouble for them."

"We're trying to reform the great crystal to repel the dark matter." Ribbon asked.

"I could help you with that, I only request one thing of you."

"And what is that?"

"I need all the colored crystal pieces, those all contain parts of me and I cannot help until I get all of them."

"Course we will help you, isn't that right guys?" Ribbon asked.

"Sure, but I hope your planet saving can wait one night. Joann needs her rest and everyone must be hungry." Pat said.

"Right, we'll set out for the next crystal hunt tomorrow!"

That night a little creature walked into Cappy Town, it was dark and most people who saw said creature couldn't make out exactly who or what it was. The only thing they knew was that the creature left a trail of cabbages behind it.


End file.
